1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and particularly, to a portable terminal having an antenna device for transmitting and receiving wireless signals.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a terminal may be classified into a mobile (portable) terminal and a stationary terminal according to a moveable state. The mobile terminal may be also classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to a user's carriage method.
As functions of the terminal become more diversified, the terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software. For instance, a User Interface (UI) environment is provided in a portable terminal to enable a user to easily and conveniently search for or select a desired function among available functions.
As the portable terminal is regarded as personal belongings to express a user's personality, various designs are required.
The various designs include structural changes and improvements to enhance the user's convenience. For the structural changes and improvements, an antenna device may be researched.